Chase of Danny Rand
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |place = New York City, New York |result = Danny Rand and Colleen Wing evade the DEA |side1 = Danny Rand Colleen Wing |side2 = DEA |commanders1 = Danny Rand |commanders2 = - |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = - }} The Chase of Danny Rand was the federal hunt organized by the DEA to track down and capture Danny Rand who had been framed by Harold Meachum. Background Resurrected by Madame Gao, Harold Meachum was coerced to use the Rand Enterprises financial resources to organize the Steel Serpent manufacture network around the world. To execute the order, Meachum was forced to live in shadows, keeping the fact that he is alive a secret from anyone, except his son, Ward. Thanks to Meachum's business resources, the Hand managed to establish the full-value drug traffic operation, centered in China.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm However, Danny Rand who was believed to be dead, unexpectedly returned to New York City, following his training in K'un-Lun. In order to take down the Hand, he joined forces with Meachum who wanted to get rid of the Hand too.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Realizing that the Hand infiltrated into the Rand Enterprises, Rand managed to obtain Gao's tablet with the information about the Hand's heroin operation. The data turned to be useful, as Rand managed to take down the heroin operation and capture Gao.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots As Gao was neutralized, Rand and Meachum eventually faced the new enemy from the Hand - Bakuto. Despite Bakuto's conflict with Gao, he intended to coerce Iron Fist to work for the Hand. As soon as Meachum ceased all the Hand's bank accounts, Bakuto wounded Joy Meachum and attempted to kill her father, only to be defeated by Rand, Colleen Wing and Davos.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Chase Finally free from the Hand's control, Harold Meachum decided to return in the Rand Enterprises. However, he considered that Danny Rand is not useful anymore and decided to get rid of him. Changing the data about the Hand's heroin operation to make it look like that it was ruled by Rand and handed the information to the New York's division of the DEA. The DEA sent an armored unit to Chikara Dojo to apprehend Rand, however, all agents were taken down by Rand and Colleen Wing. Both of Rand and Wing then went on the run, as the DEA placed Rand at the top of their list of most wanted fugitives. Wing was charged as well, for assault, obstructing justice and abetting a fugitive.Iron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire Aftermath Avoiding the DEA agents, Danny Rand and Colleen Wing contacted Jeri Hogarth who informed them that the DEA charged both of them and will not hesitate to shoot. She suggested that the DEA could drop the charges if Rand presents them considerable proofs that he was framed. Knowing that Madame Gao possessed the original data about the Steel Serpent operation, Rand and Wing returned to the Hand Compound to speak with her. Gao refused to provide the data to them but instead revealed that Harold Meachum organized an air crash that killed Wendell and Heather Rand. Without any other options, Rand and Wing decided to break into Rand Enterprises Building to take the data from Meachum himself by force. Eventually, he was killed by Ward Meachum what allowed Rand to obtain the Hand's tablet with needed information. Hogarth handed the data to the DEA with the promise that Rand Enterprises will make a generous contribution to the DEA's Widows' and Children's Fund. The DEA then decided to drop all the charges against Rand and Wing. References Category:Events